Le slow
by Mardy jaune
Summary: OS. Potter n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour et ça l'agace. Un peu malgré elle, Lily s'abandonne à lui, le temps d'un slow.


Bonjour !

Le résumé est laconique mais dit bien l'intrigue. L'idée m'est venue en écoutant la chanson « Le slow » de Granville (et en regardant le clip aussi). Personnellement, je ne danse pas et je n'aimerai pas, mais je me dis que c'est une première rencontre assez romantique.

Dans le genre, c'est très lyrique et à l'eau de rose et moi qui répugne tant à écrire les scènes d'amour, je n'ai pas eu tellement de mal car on ne parle pas vraiment des sentiments dans cet OS. C'est la partie avant les interrogations et la séduction. C'est la rencontre avec l'autre d'abord.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le slow**

On a dansé toute la soirée. Moi, avec ma cavalière, la plus jolie fille des Gryffondor selon la gente masculine. Elle a une belle chevelure brune toute soyeuse au toucher qu'elle a relevé en un chignon au bas de la nuque. Ses traits sont fins et réguliers et il émane de son être de la douceur et de la délicatesse. Quand elle rit, ses yeux étincellent. Sa voix est douce et posée. C'est l'incarnation même de la grâce et du raffinement.

Sirius, lui, est avec une Poufsouffle assez jolie. Il aurait pu facilement en trouver une plus belle encore, mais celle-ci lui a plu car elle était drôle et espiègle et de plus, elle s'entend bien avec Sirius, lui qui a si mauvais caractère. Remus, quand je le regarde, n'a vraiment pas bonne mine. Il s'inquiète pour la pleine lune qui arrive bientôt. On a insisté pour qu'ils viennent, alors il est venu pour nous faire plaisir. Il a invité une Gryffondor qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Elle a un physique assez banal, mais elle est remarquable par son esprit audacieux et ses réflexions qui sont toujours pleins de bon sens. Cette fille est amoureuse de Remus en secret, ça se voit aux regards pleins d'affection qu'elle lui lance parfois. Pour le bal, Peter est naturellement venu avec sa petite amie. Elle était jolie, polie, souriante, mais d'un ennui mortel. Je ne sais ce que Peter la trouve. Mais comme on dit, l'amour a ses raisons.

Le directeur a eu la bonne idée d'organiser une soirée dans le parc juste avant les vacances. Il nous a dit que ça nous ferait un bon souvenir pour plus tard. Les préfets ont été chargés d'organiser l'événement.

Je tiens dans mes bras ma jolie Gryffondor. A côté, Sirius fait le pitre pour sa cavalière. La musique est joyeuse et monotone. On s'amuse bien. C'est presque la fin de la soirée. D'ailleurs, Peter a déjà disparu. Le noir a envahi le ciel et on se sent tous un peu fatigués et étourdis par l'ivresse. A la fin de la chanson, des garçons demandent le bras de ma cavalière. Elle me regarde en riant discrètement, comme pour dire « je veux bien ». Alors je leur dis : « Allez-y, pas de problème. ». Et ils s'en vont avec la fille au milieu, comme une princesse entourée de sa cour. L'un d'eux n'a pas arrêté de la fixer avec insistance depuis le début. Je me sens un peu coupable, parce que cette fille a beau être parfaite dans tous ses détails, je n'en étais pas amoureux.

Avec Sirius, on va donc s'asseoir à la table de Remus, dont la cavalière a les yeux lourds de sommeil. Elle veut cependant rester jusqu'à la fin car Remus lui a promis le slow.

On discute, on boit, on rit, la nuit est belle et on a pour nous l'insouciance, la naïveté et la joie de la jeunesse.

Soudain, un peu par hasard, je l'aperçois. Elle est à la table d'en face, le dos tourné.

« Tiens, la préfète n'est pas encore partie, je dis, en la désignant du regard.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est Lily Evans, répond Remus.

- Où ça ? Où ? Ah oui. C'est étonnant de la voir participer à une soirée où l'on s'amuse, fait Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Elle est d'habitude tellement sérieuse et coincée que ça en devient effrayant.

- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est parce qu'elle est préfète, elle doit être là pour voir que tout se passe bien.

- Dis Remus, elle est comment quand elle n'est pas hystérique après nous ?

- Sympathique, serviable, et très touchante aussi, d'une certaine manière. »

Je la regarde, pensif. De loin, elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la fille qu'on connaît. Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis un peu enivré ou parce que je ne l'ai jamais attentivement regardée de dos. Lily Evans ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle est d'origine moldue, qu'elle est la meilleure élève de la classe avec Remus, qu'elle est autoritaire, studieuse, honnête, bref, le genre de fille franchement ennuyeuse. Les seules fois quand elle nous parle, c'est pour nous engueuler pour avoir fait perdre des points à la maison. Elle doit sérieusement se demander ce que fait Remus avec nous autres, Sirius et moi, qu'elle appelle les « imbéciles ».

« Mais il se fait tard, il n'y a presque plus personne. Elle aurait pu partir depuis longtemps.

- Peut-être qu'elle attend qu'on l'invite à danser. Elle est restée assise toute la soirée, dit Remus d'un ton rêveur. »

Sirius et moi échangeons alors un sourire complice.

« Voilà un défi de taille, mon cher James. De nous tous, c'est toi qu'elle déteste le plus.

- Mais quelle naïveté mon cher Sirius ! Tu ne sais pas que sous la fureur de la haine se cache la tendresse de l'amour ? Elle me crie dessus pour que je la remarque. Toutes les filles font ça.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Eh bien vas-y, fais la danser !

- Les doigts dans le nez ! je réponds spontanément, plein d'orgueil. »

Et je me lève d'un air décidé et marche vers la table de Evans. J'entends derrière moi :

« Cinquante gallions qu'il va se faire gifler !

- Oh, Sirius ! James, reviens, ne va pas te faire humilier comme ça ! »

Et ils éclatent de rire en continuant à m'appeler. Je les ignore et m'assois à côté d'Evans. Elle est en train de discuter avec un garçon. Il était jeune, il doit être en troisième ou en quatrième année. Ils parlent des études, précisément de comment élever une licorne en bas âge. Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils disent, me contente de la fixer, le menton posé dans ma main et lui lance un sourire charmant mais elle a l'air de m'ignorer totalement.

« Salut Lily ! Comment ça va ? »

Elle tourne lentement la tête, légèrement agacée d'être coupée au milieu d'une phrase.

« Potter. Que me veux-tu ?

- Mais rien, arrête d'être si suspicieuse ! Je voulais juste te dire que je te trouvais très belle ce soir. »

J'ai dit ça comme ça, parce qu'en général les filles aiment toujours que les garçons leur disent qu'elles sont belles. Contrairement à ma cavalière, Evans n'était pas spécialement jolie. Elle ne se mettait pas vraiment en valeur dans le quotidien, et n'avait pas beaucoup de fantaisie. Comme elle s'est mise face à moi, je me mets à la scruter en détail. Et je me suis étonné à lui trouver un certain charme et une grande candeur. Ses yeux humides ressemblent à deux étangs au milieu d'une forêt dans lesquels se seraient reflétés les feuillages d'un chêne au déclin du jour. Ils sont limpides et profonds et j'arrivais à me voir dans ses iris. Les cils, longs et fins, ressemblent à des ailes de papillon. C'était émouvant…

« Bon, répond-t-elle un peu gênée. Merci. »

Je sursaute, étonné de l'entendre parler. Je détourne les yeux un moment, puis la regarde à nouveau. Elle a continué à parler avec le garçon. Je la vois de profil à présent. Elle était aussi bien en profil. Son nez est un peu trop droit, pas assez délicat, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Elle porte une robe en coton de couleur verte, resserrée à la taille, assez simple en somme. Comme la nuit était fraîche, elle a passé un gilet en laine sur ses épaules. On aurait dit que c'est une tenue qu'elle met quand elle va pique-niquer le dimanche, en famille, dans un parc à l'ombre des tilleuls. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je suis resté ainsi à l'observer mais au bout d'un moment, elle dit :

« Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer me coucher. Bonne nuit, vous deux. Et Potter, ne sois pas en retard pour le train, demain ! »

Et elle se lève et marche rapidement vers le château. Je la suis, un peu paniqué, j'essaie de l'arrêter mais elle est décidée à m'ignorer, regardant droit devant elle. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois « Evans, Evans, mais écoute moi ! », je lui effleure les bras, je tente de les attraper mais à chaque fois, ils se dérobent d'un coup sec. Je finis par me camper devant elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Laisse-moi passer !

- Non.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Danser avec toi.

- Non, hors de question. »

Elle commence à bouger dans tous les sens pour trouver un passage mais je n'ai qu'à tendre mon bras pour l'arrêter. Elle fait plusieurs autres tentatives mais est toujours obligée de reculer avec irritation. Je la regarde, amusé de son embarras. Je lui dis :

« Allez quoi, une danse et c'est fini.

- Non, je suis fatiguée, laisse moi passer. »

Et elle secoue la tête d'un air buté mais j'insiste. J'attrape sa main qu'elle retire immédiatement. Je caresse ses bras et elle me frappe la main comme à un enfant. Je retente et elle me frappe encore. On entend le bruissement de sa robe et son souffle qui s'accélère. Je n'ai jamais été aussi collante avec une fille, d'habitude, je sais m'y prendre autrement, mais avec elle, je ne sais pas trop comment faire alors j'agis comme un imbécile, comme un gamin de sept ans. Nos gestes sont furtifs et imprécis. C'était comme un jeu, une danse. Dès que je la touchais, j'étais obligé de me retirer. Bientôt, je commence à rire. Je continuais de lui dire « S'il te plaît, allez, s'il te plaît » en tendant la main vers elle et elle répétait toujours « Non, je ne veux pas danser avec toi ! » en secouant la tête et en m'évitant. Au bout d'un moment, un sourire a percé ses lèvres. Elle doit me trouver incroyablement ridicule et il faut croire que je l'étais vraiment.

D'un coup, je me mets maladroitement à genoux, parodiant ces princes passionnés et éperdus d'amour. La traîtresse profite alors de mon esprit romanesque pour courir à toute vitesse vers le château. Je me relève comme un idiot et me mets à la poursuivre. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin avec ses talons – de quatre centimètres certes, mais ce n'était pas une habituée. Je parviens à la rattraper sans grande peine et me jette littéralement sur elle.

On tombe lourdement sur l'herbe fraîche, et pendant un instant, restant allongés, seules nos respirations essoufflées rompaient le silence. Il y a comme une sorte de pause dans le jeu. Nos esprits se calment progressivement. Nos yeux fixent avec émotion le ciel et la rivière d'étoiles qui sont d'une beauté incandescente. On a eu l'impression de se fondre dans la nuit. Je respire l'épaule de Lily et presse son corps chaud étendu contre le mien. Elle sent la fleur d'oranger. On se redresse lentement.

« Tu as des feuilles dans tes cheveux.

- Bah, laisse. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Ses mains passent dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Je les observe. Ses doigts sont petits et potelés, on aurait dit des doigts d'enfant. Mon regard passe sur sa chevelure rousse d'habitude si rebelle. Elle a adroitement fait des tresses autour de sa tête mais après bien des secousses, des mèches solitaires se sont défaits, et parsèment son front, ses épaules et sa nuque. J'entends le frémissement de l'herbe sur ses jambes et le bruit des feuilles qui se détachent silencieusement de ses cheveux.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, Potter. »

Elle se lève et le vent commence à souffler. J'attrape sa main.

« Sois pas aussi cruelle, Lily ! »

Comme elle ne répond pas, j'ajoute avec détermination :

« Si tu m'accordes cette danse, je serai sage jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je ne ferai plus de bêtise, je ne ferai plus perdre des points à Gryffondor…et je travaillerai sérieusement. »

Elle baisse le regard, étonnée, et me considère longuement avec hésitation.

« Je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux. Sur ma vie, sur la vie de Sirius, de Remus, de Peter, de ma mère, de mon père, de mon grand-père, de ma…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Je souris béatement tandis qu'elle détourne le regard.

« Bon, allons-y. Une danse, résume-t-elle. »

Je l'entraîne vers la piste presque déserte. En arrivant, les autres me lancent un regard stupéfait quand ils ont vu la main de Lily emprisonnée dans la mienne. Je leur rends un sourire aussi triomphant que si j'ai réussi à conquérir le monde. Les premières mélodies du slow retentissent dans la nuit. Remus et sa partenaire rejoignent la piste.

Je me tourne vers Lily. Elle me regarde avec un sourire timide et gêné.

« Désolée, je ne sais pas trop comment faire… »

Sans un mot, je la prends contre moi et d'instinct, elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou. Je sens la tension de corps, alors je me mets à caresser son dos, et elle s'abandonne peu à peu. On commence à tourner maladroitement.

Plongé dans sa nuque délicate, j'inspire son odeur, plus précieux que l'air. Mon cœur s'unie au rythme de la batterie. La musique est lente et triste et la voix du chanteur sonne comme une plainte douce-amère. Une langueur sourde et pesante s'empare de nous. Je ferme les yeux, comme pour disparaître. Ce n'est ni de la tristesse, ni de la joie mais une profonde nostalgie du passé et une angoisse indicible du futur, mais on oublie, car il nous reste, en fin de compte, le soulagement du contact de l'autre. C'est le bonheur qui a enveloppé la solitude de la nuit. Chacun s'empresse de vivre avec cette fougue propre à la jeunesse ce précieux moment qui s'est échappé du temps. Je me sens serein et insouciant, comme un vieillard à l'aube de la mort qui se dit alors qu'il a eu une longue et belle vie. Le slow est une porte vers un autre monde.

J'entends le vent qui souffle dans sa robe verte dans un frôlement. Nous n'existons plus. Je n'ai plus envie de penser. Alors silence.

.

.

.

Une fine pluie commence à tomber. Surpris et charmés, on court tous vers le château en poussant des cris comme des gamins. Je suis la silhouette élancée et fugitive d'Evans, les mains plaquées devant mon front pour m'ouvrir la vue.

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle s'arrête et s'accroupit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'enlève mes chaussures. C'est impossible de courir avec ça ! »

Sirius m'appelle de loin.

« James !

- Partez devant ! Je vous rejoindrai après ! »

J'enlève ma veste, la passe au-dessus de ma tête et vais me poster à côté de Lily pour l'abriter. On se fait rapidement distancer par les autres.

« Ce n'est pas grave Potter, tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Tu vas finir tout tremper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attends. Tu as fini ? »

La pauvre, elle ne doit rien voir dans l'obscurité.

« Oui…c'est bon. Merci. »

Puis elle se relève, ses escarpins à la main et on court côte à côte sans un mot rejoindre les autres. Ils ont déjà disparus. On ralentit au fur et à mesure. Le ciel commence à se dégager. L'averse s'est arrêtée aussi subitement qu'elle est venue. Les étoiles brillent toujours, lointaines et impassibles dans un ciel sans lune.

« Ca ne te gêne pas trop de marcher pieds nus ? je lui demande.

- Non. L'herbe est fraîche, c'est agréable. »

On se sourit en silence. On ne parle plus et ce n'était pas gênant du tout. Car il existe dans la vie ces silences doux et rares qu'il faut savoir écouter pour en apprécier la tranquillité et la tendresse.

On laisse alors les pensées vagabonder librement.

Je me dis que ce sera très dur de tenir toutes les promesses que je lui ai faites mais qu'après tout, cela valait bien la peine de danser un slow avec elle. Ce qui est sûr aussi, c'est que Lily Evans est mille fois mieux que ma cavalière. En quoi, je ne saurais trop le dire, car cette fille m'échappe sans cesse, et ce corps, qui me semble être en continuel mouvement, m'émeut, je ne sais pourquoi, par sa fragilité et en même temps sa vitalité. Elle est comme la pluie et les nuages, naturelle et insaisissable.

Je l'observe encore une fois, sans jamais pouvoir me lasser. Son visage est un peu mouillé et des mèches courbées se sont collées à son front blanc. Ses pieds foulent l'herbe menue avec un bruit délicat et presque inaudible. Ca me rappelle des lointains souvenirs d'enfance où les soirs d'été, je sortais pour attraper des lucioles dans mon jardin. Je ferme à demi les yeux pour mieux l'écouter et il me semble que depuis un moment déjà, l'acuité de mes sens s'est décuplée grâce à elle. Je suis des yeux les mouvements de sa robe dans ses jambes nues.

Comment la nuit peut-elle être aussi calme et n'être point ébranler par sa beauté volée aux fleurs, aux arbres, aux étangs, aux rivages ? Son corps transcende tous mes amours de jeunesse et les réduit à néant.

Peu à peu, je sens ma tête me tourner, ma vision se brouiller, mes oreilles me siffler. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois mais mes paupières sont lourdes. Etourdi, je trébuche et ma main se tend vers elle. Je ne la touche pas.

Je vois son dos, si mystérieux,… avant de sombrer.

…Etait-ce un rêve ?

_Was it a vision, or a waking dream?  
Fled is that music: - Do I wake or sleep?_

Keats, _Ode to a nightingale_

* * *

Ou pas…. Je n'avais pas d'idée pour la fin alors je me suis inspirés des derniers vers de « ode à un rossignol » de J. Keats (d'ailleurs le film Bright Star passe ce dimanche sur arte 20h45 !).

C'est vraiment d'un romantisme effréné allant presque jusqu'à l'idéalisation de la femme aimée. Parfois je me dis « oh la la, c'est la honte d'écrire un truc comme ça, tellement parfaite la lily » puis après tout « c'est dans l'ambiance, alors autant allez jusqu'au bout ».

Je ne sais pas si c'est bon, mais en relisant, je le trouvais… pas terrible, alors que j'ai plutôt bien aimé l'écrire.

Ah oui, et le slow en question s'appelle « The lenghts » des Black Keys. C'est à ça que je pensais en écrivant la scène de la danse.


End file.
